I Choose You
by TheMusician94
Summary: High School AU. Dean is captain of the baseball team and plays in a band. Castiel is a nerdy artist. They meet and fall in love. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Dean..." _

_ I gasped as Dean stood over me, a devious smile on his face. He knelt down in front of my naked body, eyeing me playfully. "Beg for it," he whispered, his words sending electricity throughout my entire body._

_ "Please, Dean...Please..."_

_ His smile grew as he bent down and started licking his way across my body. _

Castiel Novak was scribbling in his notebook that morning before school. He'd woken up to another dirty dream involving Dean Winchester, a baseball cap, and a bottle of chocolate syrup, and he knew he just had to write about it in his journal.

The problem was, Dean Winchester was one of the most popular guys in school, and captain of the baseball team. And Castiel had to keep reminding himself of that.

He tried everything to keep the other boy out of his dreams, but it didn't seem to work. What was it exactly that made him like Dean so much? Was it his rugged look (short, spiky hair and leather jackets did seem to be a turn-on for him), his athleticism on the school's baseball team, his 1967 Chevy Impala, or the fact that he played the electric guitar in a band? Whatever it was, It caught his attention, and unfortunately, everyone else's as well.

Dean was straight. He flirted and dated (and probably fucked) most of the girls in their grade, and everyone seemed to love him. Cas was a nerd. He had short, black, unruly hair and wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was 5'10", relatively average, and was usually found in the science lab or the art room. Cas had never physically spoken to Dean Winchester before in his life, so why the hell was Cas in love with this jock who didn't even know he existed?

He didn't know, but he really hoped he'd snap out of it soon.

Just as he finished writing, his older brother Michael called up to him, telling him it was time to leave for school.

"Coming!"

Castiel camed pounding down the stairs a minute later, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, straightening his glasses.

"Geez, any longer and I'd have to call out a search and rescue," Michael said, patting his younger brother on the back. "Ready to go?"

Castiel nodded and followed his brother out to the car.

They drove in silence and Castiel let his mind wander, hoping that Michael wouldn't bring up their father or their current situation. After about five minutes, however, he noticed Michael glancing over at him every few seconds, and he knew the inevitable was coming.

"Cas..."

"Don't even say it."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to start talking about Dad. I know you already." He looked at his brother who was now focusing on the road. "And I don't want to talk about it. Dad took off, he left you to take care of us, what's there to talk about?"

And with that they were silent for the rest of the ride. It wasn't until they pulled up in front of the high school that Michael even said anything else to him. "Have a good day at school."

Cas didn't say anything as he hopped out of the car and headed into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really thrilled with the response I was getting with this story over night and decided to write another chapter. Thanks to those that have followed and reviewed!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Cas..." Dean gasped as the other boy kneeled in front of him, gently sucking on his cock. "Fuck..."_

_ Cas hummed as he sucked, looking up at Dean with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Dean reached down and grabbed Cas's hair in his hands, tugging gently as kept going._

_ "More..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester woke with a start, looking around the room at his surroundings._ What was that?_ He never before had sex dreams about any guy, let alone Castiel Novak. Cas was considered a nerd, and he barely ever said two words to him. Why was he suddenly having dirty dreams about him?

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his clock, noticing it was twenty minutes after seven. Shit. He was late.

At that thought, he threw off his blankets and hopped out of bed, running to his closet to pick out and outfit. Having no time, he settled for a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He was a few weeks into his senior year of high school. After that, he would be heading to college in another state to study English. He told everyone that he was going to school for mechanics (cause that's what they would expect from him), and that's what he was originally going to do. But he found that while he enjoyed working on cars, it was really more of a hobby to him. He preferred to write, and he did so every chance he got. Dean couldn't wait to go to college. He would finally get the chance to be himself without judgement.

Dean finished dressing and ran a brush through his hair, messing with it so it spiked in just the right way. When he was sure it was perfect, he quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag, and hurried down the stairs with the keys to his Impala in hand.

"Hey, Sammy," he said to his 13-year-old brother who was eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"It's Sam," he replied, taking a bite of his toast. Dean ruffled his brother's hair as he grabbed some toast for himself.

"I gotta go, I'm late. Where's Dad."

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam said with a solemn look.

Dean looked down before replying to his brother. "I'm sorry...will you be okay by yourself?"

"The bus is coming in a few minutes anyways. I'll be fine."

Dean ruffled his brother's hair, a small smile crossing his face. "Don't worry, we'll be out of this house soon enough."

Sam smiled sadly in return, and Dean wished he could've stayed longer to comfort him, but he was already late and would get in trouble if he didn't show up to class on time.

Dean said goodbye to his little brother, then headed out to his Impala, setting his bag on the seat next to him. "Hello, Baby." He rubbed the seat gently. "Lookin' good today. You know you're the most important girl in my life, right?". Dean had used that line several times on other girls he dated, but the only time he said it and meant it was when he was talking to his car. The Impala was passed down to him from his father, and he loved her more than anything. He never went anywhere without her. She truly was the most important woman in his life.

Dean started the car and headed to school, blasting AC/DC through the speakers. He drummed along on the steering wheel the whole way, until eventually he pulled into the school parking lot and turned the car off. He got out and stretched, then grabbed his bag and slung it on his back. "Here we go."

Dean knew he had to start putting on a facade in front of his friends. He didn't like most of them (partially because of their rude personalities) and he especially didn't like the way they treated other people. He'd gotten in trouble a few times for being associated with his friends whenever they did something wrong, and at one point there was talk of him being kicked off of the baseball team. But Coach Shurley straightened that out and got him back in no time. Still, Dean was cautious around his so-called "friends".

He started down the hall to his locker when he ran into his friends from the baseball team, Lucifer Novak and Benny Lafitte. "Deaaaan!" Benny shouted as he approached.

"Hey, guys," he said as he walked up. "What's up?"

Lucifer patted him on the back. "Dude, I have to tell you what happened with me and Meg Masters the other night."

"Meg Masters? No way."

"Yes way! And let me tell you, she has a smokin' hot body."

They began walking down the hall while Lucifer told him everything. Dean wasn't too thrilled. He didn't really care about Lucifer's one night stands, but he was good at faking it.

"Let me tell you, she gave me the best blowjob I've ever had, hands down."

Dean scrunched up his face in disgust. "Okay, I so didn't need to hear that. I have first period with her. Now all I'm going to be thinking about is her mouth being near your dick."

Lucifer laughed. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"You are the king, Luc!" Benny jeered with a pat on his friend's back.

They continued walking and joking around for a few more minutes until Lucifer and Benny stopped in the middle of the hall, a smile spread across their faces. "What?" Dean asked, until they gestured in front of them to a nerd with dark unruly hair and glasses. Dean gulped when he realized it was Castiel Novak. Shit shit shit shit.

Cas was Lucifer's younger half-brother. They didn't live in the same house, but they shared at least one parent. Luc never told them which, but they figured it was better not to ask. He was their friend after all.

Cas was gathering his books for the day at his locker, his hands now full. The smiles on their faces suggested that they weren't just going to walk away this time. Lucifer made it a mission to bully his brother everyday to remind people that though they were related, they were nothing alike and he wanted nothing to do with that nerd.

As they started towards Castiel, Dean looked away and tried not to meet their eyes, feeling embarrassed for having that little "wet dream" about him. Dean hung back as the two walked past Cas, seemingly nonchalant, and knocked his books out of his hands, laughing their way down the hall.

Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel bend down to pick up his books. He couldn't stop thinking about the dirty dream he had that morning, involving the other boy. Should he help him? After a minute of fighting with himself, Dean bent down and started picking up a stack of books. "Here, you dropped these."

Castiel looked up at him, his icy blue eyes widening. For a moment they knelt like that, Cas's eyes burning a hole in Dean's skin. But then finally, Dean said, "I'm sorry about Benny and Luc...they can sometimes-"

Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Cas snatched the books out of his hands, and dashed down the hall in the other direction, leaving Dean kneeling there feeling dumbfounded.


End file.
